


Always There

by beulahw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Marriage, Proposals, Romance, percabeth, percy and annabeth, percy and annabeth are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulahw/pseuds/beulahw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth needs a date for her mother’s mayoral re-election fundraiser… who does she call? None other than her very best friend, Percy Jackson… Fluff ensues. (oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

“Percy, I need you tonight!” Annabeth said through her cell phone while walking down the crowded New York sidewalk. 

“You need me? Be careful what you say, Annabeth… I might interpret that the wrong way.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Sicko… No, tonight is the mayoral re-election fundraiser and I have to attend with mother and father.”

Percy chuckled into the phone, “Ah, so you need me to be your fake boyfriend again.”

Annabeth sighed and walked into Barney’s in search of the perfect dress for tonight, “Yes… yes… I need you to be my fake boyfriend again… I’m at Barney’s finding a dress for tonight, I’ll call you when I leave here… wear your Armani suit… it’s my favorite.”

“I haven’t even said yes, yet.”

Annabeth shifted her purse to the other arm, “But you will… Armani suit… wear it… pick me up at eight.”

Percy sighed on the other end of the phone, “See you at eight.” Annabeth smiled and hung up the phone.

She hated this time of the year. Her mother always said re-election campaigns started the day after you get elected into office. Athena was quite the overachiever, constantly staying two steps ahead of her opponents. Tonight would be no different, her mother prided herself on the ability to raise the most money and the most support for any office she ran for. Whether it was Councilwoman Athena Chase or Mayor Athena Chase, she did it excellence.

Annabeth was required to stand on the sidelines and be the very picture of prim and proper. Having gone and graduated from Harvard, Annabeth knew how to swoon people but that didn’t mean she had to like it. Tonight would be the same, she would have to put on the Socialite of New York facade and be perfect for her mother’s sake.

The only good thing about this time of year was that Percy was always by her side pretending to be her boyfriend. They had the act perfected and by this point everyone in New York assumed they really were together because of all of the news pieces about her family included him.

“I don’t like this color.” Annabeth told the saleswoman, “but I love the material.”

The saleswoman nodded, “We also have this in black, Ms. Chase.”

Annabeth smiled, “That would be perfect.” The saleswoman smiled and turned around to find the dress she wanted. If she got the black dress she wouldn’t need to buy all new accessories because she had several pairs of black pumps at home with jewelry to match. Plus, she would match Percy’s all back suit.

They would look phenomenal together.

Percy was her best friend… brother… confidant… he was pretty much the only person who knew absolutely everything about her. They were also kind of related… her mother’s stepfather was his uncle.

She had long stopped introducing him as family and just simply started introducing him as “her” Percy since all of her mother’s friends thought they were an item. No one looked too closely at the familial relation. The saleswoman brought the black evening gown back to her bagged up and ready to go.

Annabeth held out her credit card but the saleswoman shook her head, “It’s already been taken care of by Mr. Jackson.” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and grabbed the garment bag.

“Thank you.”

The garment bag wasn’t too heavy as she walked out of the department store and onto the sidewalk. Annabeth grabbed her cell phone and pressed the number two speed dial before holding the phone to her ear.

“You shouldn’t be so upset that I bought the dress for you.” Percy said as a greeting.

“I’m not upset… just… surprised.”

Percy chuckled, “Think of it as keeping up appearances or as a pre birthday gift.”

Annabeth scoffed, “My birthday isn’t for another two months, idiot.”

“Exactly… then it’s for keeping up our relationship charade… Boyfriends buy their girlfriends dresses.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “You’re impossible.”

“I know… but I have to go… I have a meeting with my Uncle in fifteen minutes… see you tonight.”

“Bye.” Annabeth hung up the phone and tossed it into her purse as she walked up to her apartment building. She deposited the bag into her closet and walked into her home office. Annabeth was her mother’s campaign manager, why? She had no idea, especially when she spent four years at Harvard earning her degree in History of Art and Architecture.

She placed a few calls to her assistant and then to her mother before finalizing her mother’s appearances for the rest of the week. By the time she was finished it was almost seven. Annabeth shut her computer and started the process of getting dressed. Forty five minutes later she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and spraying her loose wavy curls with hair spray.

The doorbell rang and Annabeth walked hurriedly to get it, Percy was always fifteen minutes early.

“Hey.” Annabeth muttered as she opened the door and walked back to her room, “I just need to put my dress on!” Percy chuckled and followed her to her room.

Annabeth walked into the closet and changed her undergarments before slipping into the dress. She opened the closet door and turned her back to Percy.

“Zip me up.” Percy moved her hair to the side and zipped her dress up quickly. Annabeth stepped away from him and slipped her shoes on and put her diamond earrings on.

“You look beautiful.” Percy said leaning against the doorframe to her large walkin closet. Annabeth shot him a smile as she grabbed her small purse and put her keys, cell phone and credit cards.

“And you don’t look too bad yourself… I love that suit on you.” Annabeth said as she walked toward him and gave him a hug.

Percy kissed her cheek, “We’re going to be late if we don’t leave now.”

Annabeth grimaced, “I hate these events.”

Percy laughed and led the way out of her apartment, “Then why are you your mother’s campaign manager?”

Annabeth shrugged as she locked her apartment door, “I have no idea.” 

They walked into the ballroom and everything was perfect, she would have to give her assistant a raise after this night.

“Annabeth! Percy!” Athena greeted as she spotted them walk in.

Annabeth turned to Percy, “Show time.”

He laughed and grabbed her hand, “Athena, it’s so nice to see you again.”

Athena laughed as she hugged them, “I saw you this afternoon, Perseus.”

Annabeth kissed her Mother’s cheek, “You know he hates that name.”

Athena shrugged, “It’s his birth name and I like to use a person’s full name instead of nicknames… besides-” she looked at Percy, “It’s a strong name, you should be proud of your namesake.”

Percy smiled at Athena, “Only you can get away with calling me by my full name, Athena.”

Athena smiled at Annabeth and then back at Percy, “Behave you two… I’ll see you later, I’m sure.”

Annabeth waved her mother off as Percy directed them to the bar and ordered them drinks. Always keeping a close eye on Annabeth and who was in close approximation to her. She knew that he used these events to talk up congressmen and businessmen about Olympus Industries.

When it came time for Athena to give her opening speech Annabeth and Percy had to stand near the stage with her father. Athena applauded Annabeth on putting together a spectacular evening before she went into her speech about a second term as Mayor.

Annabeth spaced out during the majority of it and only came back around when she felt Percy’s hand clench her side tightly. She looked up at him and he pointed toward the stage. She saw that her mother was finished and walking toward them.

“Great speech, Mother.” Annabeth said with a smile.

Athena looped her arms through her husband’s, “Thank you, dear.”

Annabeth did the same with Percy as they started making the rounds throughout the grand ballroom.

“You two are just adorable… why haven’t you married yet?” Hermes’ wife asked, Hermes was a congressman for New York who supported Athena in her quest at a second term as Mayor. Annabeth elbowed Percy slightly to make sure he was paying attention, he was thankfully. He leaned in and wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at Annabeth.

“That’s a good question… why haven’t we gotten married yet, Annabeth?” Percy asked with a smirk.

Annabeth was going to kill him later, “We’re waiting until the campaign is over, remember darling?”

Percy looked back at the congressman’s wife, “Ah yes! I remember now… we’re waiting until Athena has been re-elected.”

The woman smiled, “I expect an invitation to the wedding.”

“Absolutely… you should expect it sometime in the fall if everything goes according to plan.” Athena interjected with a wry smile. Annabeth was going to kill her mother as well.

When the woman walked away Annabeth elbowed Percy in the stomach, “What was that all about!”

Percy laughed as Athena chuckled, “Keeping up appearances.”

“You’ve said that way too many times today.” Annabeth muttered as she grabbed a glass of champagne and Athena excused herself. Percy smiled at her and she could have sworn she saw the flash of something else in his eyes but she didn’t think too much on it. This night was almost over and she couldn’t be more ready for it.

Annabeth watched as Athena made her way toward the stage for her final speech of the night. Percy stayed by her side as they made the rounds and spoke to her mother’s supporters and financial contributors. There was nothing these people loved more than seeing the family “unit” together and being supportive.

The fact that Percy was her “boyfriend” made all of this better in the supporters mind. He was apart of the empire that was Olympus. He was even suppose to take over once his father stepped down from the CEO position. If Annabeth was being honest with herself she had no idea what exactly Olympus was known for. There were so many different departments and areas of concentration within the company she stopped asking questions.

“Thank you all for your support.” Athena started, “I hope that your donations tonight will be enough to help our efforts for a new mayoral term.” She paused as the crowd clapped. Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she looked at Percy who smirked at her.

When the speech was finally over  Annabeth all but dragged Percy out of there. She was about to hail a cab when he pulled on her arm.

“Let’s walk.” Annabeth almost said ‘no’ but he had the adorable baby seal look on his face and she couldn’t turn that face down.

“Fine.” She muttered as he laced their fingers together.

Annabeth smiled as they started walking at a slow pace. It reminded her of the first time she had ever brought him to one of these things. It all started during her mother’s first attempt at running for mayor. She asked Percy to attend to make things less boring and he fended off all of the guys that tried to hit on her.

That had been almost five years ago.

“I think we should.” Percy said looking over at her.

Annabeth turned to him, “You think we should what?”

Percy smiled, “Get married.”

Annabeth laughed, “Why?”

“We’re almost thirty.” He stated.

Annabeth shrugged, “Okay? That’s not a good enough reason for marriage.”

Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “Oh, Annabeth… have you forgotten that stupid little promise we made to one another when we were fifteen?”

Annabeth looked at him as she wracked her brain for the answer. Slowly it dawned on her exactly what he was talking about. The night coming back into her mind like it was yesterday.

_The music, too loud, made her vision blur and her ears hurt as Annabeth looked around for Percy. This stupid party had been his idea and she hated it. What made it even more stupid was the fact that the idiot had left her to follow around some girl he had a crush on._

_Annabeth looked around the crowd of people grinding on each other and grimaced, is this what people her age did for fun?_

_She watched as people drank and made out sloppily on one another. It made Annabeth wish for something more than this. She didn’t want to be known in high school for how well she partied or kissed someone. She wanted to make a name for herself, she wanted to do something that would make this world better._

_Most people would say she was naive to think she could make a difference one day but she just thought it was an aggressive goal in life. One that she would fulfill one day, she knew it._

_A loud sigh erupted from her as she looked around one more time before giving up and deciding she was going to leave without her best friend. She would call him in the morning and give him a piece of her mind for dragging her here then ditching her._

_Annabeth walked out of the large loft apartment and down the stairs toward the sidewalk. She pulled her jacket closer to her as the cool December air pierced her skin. The wind too brisk for walking. Annabeth looked around for a payphone to call her driver to come pick her up, when she found one she realized she had no change. She cursed to herself and looked back at the party one more time._

_One more look through for Percy wouldn’t be so bad, would it?_

_Annabeth made it halfway up the stairs before she found the idiot sitting by himself. She smiled to herself when he looked up at her with half of a smile and a frown working on his face. She felt bad for him for half of second before she punched his shoulder._

_He chuckled, “I guess I deserve that for abandoning you.”_

_Annabeth nodded and sat beside him, “What happened with that girl?”_

_Percy looked down at the staircase, “I got friendzoned.”_

_Annabeth burst into a fit of giggles before she composed herself, “I’m sorry.”_

_He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder, Annabeth wrapped her arm around his shoulder, “Why am I always comforting you? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” She asked._

_Percy snorted but didn’t say anything for several minutes, “I have a question.”_

_“What?”_

_Percy sat up and looked at her, “If by the time we’re thirty and we haven’t married anyone else let’s get married.”_

_Annabeth raised her eyebrows, “That’s not a question.”_

_“I guess not… I don’t know… I just… this whole girl stuff is hard and… stupid… and wouldn’t it be so much easier if we just married each other?”_

_Annabeth laughed, “I guess so.”_

_Percy smiled and Annabeth thought he should do it more often because it was beautiful, “So, it’s a deal then?”_

_Annabeth shrugged, “Sure, Seaweed Brain… if by the time we’re thirty and neither one of us are married then we will marry each other… but we have to be thirty? Okay?”_

_Percy hugged her, “Okay.”_

_Annabeth hugged him back before hauling him up, “Let’s go back to my house… I think Hestia made her famous brownies.”_

_Percy perked up considerably at the mention of brownies, “Come on, then! What are we waiting for?”_

_Annabeth laughed and followed him down the stairs, “What in the world am I going to do with you?” She muttered to herself._

“Don’t you mean the stupid little promise you came up with?” She asked.

Percy laughed, “I was wondering if you would remember.” Annabeth smiled as they kept walking down the sidewalk.

It was a moment before he spoke again, “You’re going to be thirty in a couple months and I’ll be thirty a month after you.”

Annabeth looked over at him, “You really want to keep that promise?”

Percy shrugged, “I have no prospects… I still think dating is stupid and you’re my best friend… I could definitely be happily married to you.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “It’s not about being happy, Percy… It’s about being in love with the person you’re marrying.”

“I do love you.” Percy insisted.

Annabeth eyed him, “Platonically.”

Percy tightened the grip he had on her shoulder, “Maybe… maybe not.” He whispered.

“Do you really want to try this?” She asked.

Percy stopped walking and looked at her, “Why not?”

Annabeth bit her lip as his arm dropped from her shoulder, “Because… I have a list a mile long that says we shouldn’t try to make this anymore than what it is.”

“And what is this?”

Annabeth sighed, “We’re best friends, Percy… the very best.”

“But what if it could be more?” He asked. Annabeth felt her stomach drop, that was something she had never considered.

“How bad would it be if I kissed you?” He asked when she just stood there. 

Annabeth looked down as a blush spread across her cheeks, “I… I don’t know, Percy.” She answered honestly, “I’ve never considered this.”

Percy stepped forward, “I’m going to kiss you so don’t… hit me.”

Annabeth nodded woodenly as his face crept closer to hers. She stood still as his hands settled on the curve of her neck and slowly moved up to cup her cheeks. Her eyes were locked on his as she felt his breath on her lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips tentatively touch hers.

The second time his lips touched hers she brought her hands up to hold onto the lapels of his suit jacket. Percy brought his hands to her waist and held her against his chest as his mouth slanted across hers.

Annabeth saw it then.

She saw how inevitable all of this was.

The times when she would date and he would scowl at the mention of her dates or when he would introduce her to a new girlfriend and Annabeth would automatically assume she wasn’t good enough for him.

Because… no one wasn’t good enough for him by her standards.

Annabeth moved her hands to the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. Their lips gliding against the others like they had done it a thousand times.

And maybe they had in a different lifetime.

Percy slowed the kiss and placed a few small kisses on her lips before pulling back completely and looking at her like he had never really seen her before.

“Marry me.” He whispered.

Annabeth laughed, “We’re not even dating… why would I marry you?”

Percy smirked, “We’ve been dating for five years, Ms. Chase… I think it’s about time I made an honest woman out of you.”

Annabeth smiled like a fool, she bit her lip to try and quell the stupid grin, “Ask me properly… with a ring and we’ll see.” Percy tilted his head and smiled a lopsided smile as he laced his fingers with hers once again and pulled her down the sidewalk.


End file.
